our Girl
by Nemisses
Summary: Could it be ?


I had written this early December but never really was satisfied with it and I couldn't put my finger on it why. Then I read someone else's storyline which more or less had the same thoughts. I do apologize if this seems like stealing an idea but I can assure you it was already written long before. I cannot remember where I read it and it is slightly different but it talks about the same idea. (fingers crossed that the writers have a similar idea cause I am still pissed as hell at Robin for 'forgetting' Regina so fast)

 **Our Girl**

Robin looked at his daughter, she resembled him but in no way did she look like Zelena, as a matter of fact. No, it couldn't be, Robin shook the thought right out of his mind. That was wishful thinking on his part. He had made the biggest mistake of life trying to move on with 'Marian' so soon after he had given his heart to Regina. He wasn't about to destroy her heart again by bringing up his suspicions.

He tried to give Zelena the chance to bond with their daughter but both mother and daughter didn't get along from the start. His little girl started crying the moment she was handed over to Zelena, who grew bored after just only a few seconds and nearly threw her back in Robin's arms.

Robin stared at the woman whom had made his life living hell, he was swept with guilt every time he saw and heard how Zelena was taunting Regina with the pregnancy. He could see how it ate away at Regina, how she desperately tried to control her anger towards Zelena and anyone else who mentioned the situation in front of her.

'Well, look who's green with envy now' Robin was shook out of his train of thought when Zelena once again didn't miss the opportunity to hurt Regina the moment she walked in. He could see that Regina had to take a deep breath but came into the room none the less. The baby continued crying and Regina picked her up from the crib he had put her in after Zelena grew bored with her.

Silence engulfed the room, Regina had managed to quiet the little girl down and that is when he saw it. Two pair of the same eyes stared at him, the same slightly darkened skin color, no this wasn't possible. It couldn't be, how….and then it hit him.

He violently turned around. 'How…How did you do it you… witch. She isn't yours isn't she.'

Zelena had stopped smiling, her face was contorted in a surprised grimace when she realized Robin was on to her.

Regina paled but unlike Robin her attention was on the baby. She gave it the once over, touched it, smelled it but when the little girl stared right into her eyes, Regina knew. A scream was making its way out of Regina's throat but it never quit reached her vocal cords. Mother and daughter stared at each other. She knew the moment she had heard Robin accuse Zelena. The monkey that had attacked her when they all had arrived in the enchanted forest. The monkey had scratched her arm and wrist severely. Zelena would have gotten enough of her DNA that way.

Regina walked straight out of the door with the baby. She walked up to Whale, who was filling out some paperwork.

'How long does it take to compare her DNA with mine'

If Whale was surprised he didn't let it show. 'Several days, why'

'Do it' Regina was in full Evil Queen mode. He didn't dare to question her anymore. Robin had run after Regina the moment she had walked out.

He wanted to say something but one look from Regina made him think otherwise. He remained quiet throughout the whole ordeal.

'Could she have done such a thing' Robin asked quietly after Whale had gone to get everything ready.

'When you and I met, it was right after that flying monkey had attacked me' Regina jogged his memory. Robin remembered, he had actually treated her wounds. He nodded and Regina continued 'she could have taken my DNA'

Robin wanted to ask what that meant but Whale came back. Regina handed the baby over to Robin. Whale took blood samples from the both of them but by doing so the little one started crying again. Robin handed her over to her…mother…he was convinced by that. She became quiet the moment Regina had her.

When Regina, Robin and baby Locksley entered their home all three of them were exhausted but Regina refused to let go of the baby. She spend the entire night holding her, like she was trying to make up for lost time.

Robin woke up and looked straight into his daughter's eyes. She was lying on Regina's bare chest, blinking and trying to look around but after being fed and having such a comfortable place to sleep she was losing that battle rapidly.

He saw that Regina was dozing off as well but she wasn't fully asleep just yet. 'You two are stunning' A lazy smile crept up Regina's face. 'Are we now, daddy dearest'

Robin nodded and came closer, he nuzzled his daughter and when he was done with her he turned his attention to Regina.

'Nervous'

'No' She stated confident.

'No? not even the slightest bit'

'No, she is mine. I was not sure but after what happened just before you woke up has me convinced that she is mine'

'What happened?'

Regina carefully laid a sleeping baby on the bed, making sure she couldn't fall of and grabbed Robin's hand. She dragged him all the way down to the kitchen.

Robin wanted to say something but a kiss to his lips silenced him. 'Not a word. We have to wait until she realizes we're not there anymore'

All of a sudden Regina's signature purple smoke appeared, it wasn't as dark as Regina's but it was there nonetheless. As soon as it was gone a baby girl had situated herself in Regina's arms.

'Did you just magic our daughter here'

'No, she did. She wants to be with mommy'

Robin was stunned and then a big smile appeared on his face. 'She is our girl'

Regina cried silently, while nodding. 'Our girl'


End file.
